Dared To Kiss A Stranger
by twilightfan22494
Summary: On a rainy day Bella and her friends decide to play Truth or Dare all over New York City. Bella gets the surprise of a lifetime when its her turn: kiss a stranger. A green eyed stranger who turns out to be her new co-worker. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Dared

**So this is a new story. Enjoy!**

**DISACLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**FULL SUMMARY: On a rainy day Bella and her friends decide to play Truth or Dare all over New York City. Bella gets the surprise of a lifetime when its her turn: kiss a stranger. She completes the dare but is surprised to find out that the green eyed stranger turns out to be her new co-worker. Will love bloom over a dare?**

* * *

><p>My life changed with one kiss. Its sounds melodramatic but it did. And can I mention that it was my first kiss and it was during a dare. Not spin the bottle if that's what you're thinking.<p>

It all started when it began raining. Living in New York gives you plenty of opportunities to do something fun. You can go to the museums, movie theaters, or shopping. Instead of my friends choosing to do one of those activities they decided to play truth or dare all over New York and in the rain no less. So when it was my turn I was dared to do something I never wanted to do: kiss a stranger at Palace Towers.

"Please I'm begging you don't make me do this," as I held on to the passenger door.

"Come on Bells. We all did our dares it's your turn," Emmett said pulling me by the waist. Since I lacked upper body strength and Emmett was huge. I let go of the door as Emmett carried me to where Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were waiting. Alice was mumbling trying to make her elf outfit more fashionable. Jasper was trying to hide his face as he was wearing Rosalie's clothes. And by looking at Rosalie you could imagine that she must have been crazy to temporary dye her blonde hair bright pink.

"Come on Bella it is the least you could do after all the crazy dare we've done," Emmett said pointing to his where a giant temporary unicorn tattoo on his arm. My hands slowly started slipping as Emmett pulled harder. My hands then let go and he kicked the door shut.

"Alright thanks for the ride," he said waving the cab away.

"No please come back. Please someone help me these people are going to murder me," I said going to plan B. I was honestly hoping some person would step in and help me. Emmett rolled his eyes as he carried me into the building. We were in the richest and fanciest part of New York. Any person could see that we certainly weren't in lower Manhattan anymore. Using Emmett's distraction to all the shiny items surrounding us I tried to slip out of his grasp. I managed to move a bit when…

"Emmett don't let her escape," Rose ratted out. I glared at her as Emmett once again threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the elevator. We all stepped in when Alice pressed for the floor 15.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged.

"Sorry Bells, if I have to be seen in Rose's clothing you can at least do this dare," Jasper said.

"Yeah Bella, besides you just kiss someone and then we high tail it out of here," Alice said.

I groaned as I let my head fall on Emmett's back. I was praying that somehow the elevator would get stuck or that we would travel to some other dimension as like the Tower of Terror ride. Apparently, the universe had something against me as the elevator reached floor 15. Rose poked her head out before saying, "it's clear,"

Being stealthy and wanting to act like James Bond everyone went searching for a suitor as I waited on Emmett's shoulder. I decided to use one last trick up my sleeve.

"Emmy, you like my famous chocolate fudge cake and double chocolate chocolate cookies right,"

"Yes," he answered looking at me curiously.

"Well if you let me go. I'll make you a batch any time you request it," I said using my sweetest voice.

I saw the dazed looked as he thought about food. He was clearly debating it when Alice had to come ruin it all.

"Don't fall for her tricks Emmett. Be strong," she yelled. Emmett snapped out of it before glaring at me.

"Nice try Belly," he said. Alice pointed out where I was to do my dare. It was a long light peach hallway covered with doors. No windows, no stairs, nothing. I narrowed my eyes at them. Rose and Alice smirked.

"We knew you would try something if we chose a corridor with stairs and windows,"

"Yeah what," I said sarcastically "You think I would be tempted to jump of the 10 story floor,"

They shrugged.

"Well you do go rock climbing so climbing down would be a piece of cake if you tried to escape out the window," Alice said.

I looked once again at the corridor unable to take the first step.

"Please don't make me do this," I said shakily. I heard a sigh.

"The faster you do this the quicker we can leave. If you don't do this we will wait until you do," Jasper said. I turned around and to prove his point he sat down against the wall.

"Fine," I groaned. I waited waiting for a random stranger to come out of their apartment. I then heard a click of one of the locks two doors away from me. I felt my face pale as I walked towards the door. I gave my friends one last look seeing their thumbs up and smiles. I waited for what felt like 2 hours and when the person walked out, I swear he could have been Adonis. He had beautiful bronze tousled hair, and a pale complexion.

"Excuse me," my voice trembled. The tall, lean god then looked at me with bright emerald green eyes. I froze for a few seconds before I remembered what I had to do.

"I'm sorry, it was a dare," I said rapidly. I quickly took his face in my hands and kissed him. His lips were soft and as I was near him I could smell a sweet scent. When I felt his body stiffen, I knew it was time to run. I broke the kiss before running for my life where my friends were cheering.

"Stop cheering you idiots. Run," I yelled running past them to the elevator. It clearly settled in their minds that Adonis could call the police. They ran faster than I've ever seen them run before.

"Jasper stop pushing," yelled Rosalie as she tried to get to the elevator first. Alice had taken a shortcut, jumped on Emmett, and yelled at him to run as if his jeep depended on it. He clearly loved his jeep so much he ran fast cutting Rose and Jasper off.

"Hurry," I yelled as I arrived in the elevator. I pressed the button for the lobby and urged them to get in quickly. Emmett and Alice got in and now we were waiting for Jasper and Rose. Unfortunately, _he _had to appear.

"Wait," Adonis yelled.

"Run Rose Run. He's right behind you," Alice screamed. The doors slowly started closing Rose got in front of Jasper and threw herself into the elevator. Jazz slipped in with a second to spare as the doors closed. Behind Jazz, I could see Adonis trying to reach the elevator unsuccessfully.

I yelled out "I'm Sorry" one last time as the doors closed. Once the doors were closed, I was relieved. Everyone tried to catch their breath before I spoke.

"I am never playing truth or dare with you guys ever again," I said murderously.

"Just wait and see Bella. One day you'll be bored again and you'll give in." Rose said getting up from the floor.

"Never gonna happen again," I said as we reached the lobby.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	2. Seeing Adonis Once Again

**So due to demand here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I groaned in pain as my body protested from getting up. It was the Monday morning after the all city Truth or Dare. My body was screaming in pain from sliding on the cement path in Central Park. It was not very pleasant. My phone then rang from my nightstand. I got my phone and opened it to see a text.<p>

_Are you in pain too? I'm not going to work today. Meet for lunch?_

_ -Alice _

Stretching my fingers, I wrote back:

_Sure. And Lucky considering you are the owner of Simply Me. I on the other hand don't get that option._

_ -Bella_

I lay back down for a few minutes before finally deciding that it was time to go. I got up wincing from my back and went to take a shower. The hot water in the shower made my back stop aching and I started waking up with the smell of my strawberry shampoo. After my 10-minute shower, I dressed for work, did my hair, and put on lip-gloss and a bit of blue eye shadow. I put on flats and grabbed my black pea coat before heading to my study and getting my work supplies. I grabbed my keys on the way out to my black Mercedes and ran to my car feeling the chilly wind against my face.

Driving to work, I started smiling remembering all the other dares that we did yesterday. After my embarrassing dare, Emmett was dared to act like a chimp in Central Park while Alice danced the Macarena with a hobo. Avoiding the morning rush, I entered my work place, ARI entertainment. It was one of the top movie industries in the United States. I worked as a writer writing new ideas for movies and editing current screenplays. I parked my car waving to Tyler as he walking from his car to the main entrance.

"Morning Bella how was your weekend," he asked. We smiled towards Gianna the receptionist before heading to the elevator. The doors opened and we walked inside avoiding blocking the other people heading out.

"Good just exhausted, my friends kept me busy this whole weekend,"

We started chatting about a current new project his animation department was working on when we reached the 4th floor. Our conversation was cut short when Jessica from the hair and Make-up department barged in squealing.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear there is a new guy in the music department. I just saw him and he was gorgeous," Jessica swooned. Tyler just stared at her unsure of what to say. I opened my mouth to speak but was just as confused as Tyler.

"Really uhh that's great," I replied unsure. She just leaned against the elevator sighing, filing her nails and went up with us. The next few moments were pure silence and when we reached Tyler's floor he smiled sympathetically. I gave him a soft smile back and giggled slightly as he mouthed, "I'm glad I'm married already if I wasn't who knows what she would do."

He was right Jessica always chased after every single new guy in the business. Every married man was safe from the prowling arms of Jessica. She wasn't one for getting into drama with a married woman. The only good thing that came from Jessica's intentions was that she encouraged more marriages to occur to stop her.

I continued the journey up to the 7th floor: the writing department. As the door opened, I quietly said goodbye to Jessica. She ignored me and kept filing her nails. I smiled at Emily at the front desk as I headed towards my office. I passed by my co-workers so concentrated on their editing and writing. I went into my office and began the long grueling work of editing terrible grammar and adding new ideas to screen plays. Just as lunch was nearing, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out clearing my desk a bit. Mr. Richards, founder of ARI entertainment stepped in with a very familiar face. I felt my face heat up as I recognized Adonis. He seemed to recognize me as well that he just stared.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan. This is Mr. Edward Cullen a new employee in the music department. Mr. Cullen this is one of our best writers Ms. Isabella Swan," he said. I felt my face go red as I put out my hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," he took my hand and shook it. I felt tingles go up through my arm.

"Please call me Edward and the pleasure is mine," he said. I let go of his hand.

"Well I'll keep showing Mr. Cullen around the building. Have a nice day Ms. Swan," Mr. Richards said leading Adonis out of the room.

"You too Mr. Richards," they left closing the door behind them and I waited a few minutes before beginning my panic attack.

"Oh god, oh god. I am so dead," I said looking through my purse on my desk fro my phone. I found it and instantly dialed Alice.

_"This is Alice Whitlock. Please leave your message after the beep. And I'll call you ASAP,"_

"Alice, it's me Bella. I am so dead listen call me back as soon as possible," I said hanging up quickly and then calling Rosalie.

_"You've reached Rosalie Hale-McCarthy. Please leave your message after the beep,"_

"Not you too Rose. Okay call me back ASAP," I said before hanging up and putting my head in my arms.

"I'm so screwed," I groaned.

Then as if the universe had something against me there was another knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. Emily walked in.

"Bella there's a welcome party downstairs for the new employee. All departments are expected to go," she said. I nodded.

"Thanks Emily," I said as she left. I gathered my purse and coat to make a quick escape for lunch and headed to the all department lunchroom on the first floor. When I arrived, I saw people from all departments. I waved to Tyler and Emily before heading in the back of the room trying not to be seen. When everyone started clapping, I just went along with it knowing that Mr. Richards and Adonis were in the room.

"Welcome to ARI entrainment, Edward," everyone said synchronized.

I caught a glimpse of Edward between two guys from the production department. As he went around talking I made sure to far away from him as possible. I once again called Alice and luckily she answered.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I'm in trouble. There is a new employee here and you won't believe who it is," I rushed out.

"Wait? What?"

"He's here, Alice. The guy from the dare," I said.

"Don't freak out Bella. He might not even recognize you and if he does then start flirting with him," she said. I slapped my head.

"Absolutely not. I put my foot down," I said angrily.

"Alright meet me at our favorite Italian restaurant," she said before hanging up. I closed my phone and made my way towards the exit trying to avoid unwanted attention. Once I was sure no one was watching me I ran towards the elevator. I was so close to making it when I once again heard his voice.

"Isabella wait," Edward called. I looked over my shoulder and saw him running trying to catch up to me. I looked for another form of exit knowing the elevator would take to long. I saw the stairs and took them. I ran down the steps as fast as I could that I could swear I was flying. I was able to make it down the stairs and to my car without any one chasing me. Just as I was about to drive out of my parking space I once again saw those same green eyes that I saw yesterday.

"Isabella," he said. I immediately drove off not wanting to face him and my embarrassment.

* * *

><p>please review?<p> 


	3. Lunch With Alice

**So I've gotten reviwes saying that the story is funny. Well I'd like to thank my amazing friends because honestly we have conversations like this. They are really funny and their habits have influenced me. So THANKS GUYS! Also to my readers thanks for reading the story. Here is the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As I parked my car, I tried to relax from everything that had happened that morning. I breathed in deeply before hitting my head against the steering wheel of my car. I aimed my head wrong and ended up hitting the horn.<p>

"Shit," I cried as jolting back. I looked around wondering if anyone had seen me. Pretending that I wasn't the crazy lady who hit the horn with her head I got out of my car. After locking my car and putting enough spare change in the meter for two hours, I went to the _Bella Italia._

Opening the door, I got a whiff of the most delicious smells ever. I could smell mozzarella, pasta and freshly made bread. When the scents hit my nose, my stomach began to rumble. I blushed a bit as I looked around for Alice. I caught sight of her reading by the back wall of the restaurant. I carefully maneuvered my way through the tables wanting the chance to scare her. As I neared her, I could see she was reading one of the books I recommended: _Number 9 Dream _by David Mitchell.

"So what do you think of Eiji," I said when I was right next to her. She jumped and then turned to glare at me.

"You know if you want advice you shouldn't scare the person that's going to give it to you,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great Alice give me your wisdom,"

"Oh shut up Bella and sit down," she said pointing at the booth across her. I obeyed her orders, sat down, and put my head in my arms.

"Oh Alice I'm dead so dead," I groaned.

She sighed.

"You deserve an Oscar for being so melodramatic,"

I looked up at her and glared.

"Like you didn't get dramatic the day after you met Jasper. 'Bella he hasn't called maybe he has a wife that he is cheating on. Maybe he is on a secret mission like a spy," I mimicked Alice's voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me before we burst out laughing.

"Oh good I remember that day. I was so stupid," Alice giggled. I nodded. I picked up my menu wanting to order food before going into my tale. We ordered our food, Alice chicken lasagna and I mushroom ravioli. After the waitress brought us our drinks and we were waiting for food, I began my story.

"Alice it was terrible. He came in this morning to my office and I swear he recognized me. He tried to stop me again as I left his party but I ran out of there like a bat out of hell." I played with my napkin.

She took a drink of her water before she spoke.

"Okay, Bella just explain the whole reason for the kiss. It's simple as that. You are just complicating your life more,"

I stared at her.

"Alice I'm Bella. Complicating things make me sane,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes and I just love shopping to fill a void in my heart,"

"To each her own," I responded. She swatted me on my arm as I laughed.

"So now tell me you didn't say if he was cute or not,"

I blushed and looked in some other direction.

"By your reaction and from what I saw yesterday you think he's cute,"

"More than that Alice. He is gorgeous. He has these beautiful green eyes that shine in the light. Bronze hair that is ruffled all over the place. He is like the walking Adonis." I swooned. I looked at Alice whose mouth was opened in awe.

"Oh my god….it's finally happened." she said softly. I looked at her confused,

"You finally like someone," she squealed. I shook my head.

"Alice I have felt that emotion before you know about pizza, movies, books,"

"Yes but not about an actual living person we can meet,"

"Hallelujah, it's a miracle," I muttered.

"For you it is. We have been worried for you for a long time Bella. After all the dates that you've refused"

"It's not my fault that John, Pete, and Adam were such freaks and weirdoes," I said angrily.

"True maybe it's a boy gene," I shrugged.

"Possibly, just look at Emmett,"

The waitress couldn't have come at a better time. She gave us our food and left us to refill our drinks. I dug in savoring the taste of my ravioli. I felt comfort by my favorite food possible. We ate with random comments here and there. A few about Alice's Simply Me boutique, how Jasper's civil war book was going and how his clients were and I talked about one of my ideas for a movie. We kept talking until my lunch break was ending. I paid the check and Alice left the tip. As we walked outside and stopped in front of her yellow porche. She began opening the door when she turned to me.

"Bella, I have a feeling that guy is going to change your life," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Alice? And what are the lottery numbers for this month's jackpot,"

She rolled her eyes.

"I just know Bella," she said before getting into her car. She waved goodbye before driving out of her parking spot. I waved and went to my car ready to face Adonis and tell him about the truth about the kiss.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	4. Mouthing Words

**Hey everyone! So I know its been a while since I wrote and posted something. But life has been pretty hectic, I'm in college now so a lot of time is spent studying and working. But don't give up hope on me. I am still writing and I will finish this story. I promise. So here is the next chapter and I promise you will get the next chapter some time soon. Thanks to my readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Walking back to my office, I practiced what I would tell Adonis.<p>

_Hey Edward. I know you recognize me from yesterday and I have to say I'm sorry…no that sounds stupid. Hey Edward how's the weather? Beautiful isn't it? Well I am sorry about yesterday….ugh I am an idiot… _I thought. I walked passed Emily who was on the phone. Once she saw me she started flinging her arms and hands trying to make signals and tried mouthing words but I didn't understand her. I looked at her confused before I started walking away. Just as I got to my door, I felt something hit my side. I looked down to see a wadded paper ball.

"What the heck,"

I looked back to Emily she was busy writing something on a yellow notepad with the phone still to her ear. I opened my door and there was Adonis sitting in front of my desk. I looked at him shocked before looking back towards Emily who was holding up a notepad that read: _**Edward Cullen is waiting for you in your office. **_

"Emily, next time hold the notepad as I'm coming in through the elevator and practice mouthing words," I said. She smiled sheepishly and wrote something else with her black sharpie: _**Sorry!**_

I shrugged before giving her the 'you owe-suffering look'_._ She nodded before getting back to her work.

I stepped into my office closing the door behind me and taking off my coat. I went to my chair and sat down. There was a quiet silence between the both of us before I broke it.

"So Edward how has your first day been?" I said. He chuckled slightly clearly amused at how the conversation was beginning.

"Good, I'm excited to be working in the music department. I can't wait to write more compositions,"

"You write," I asked. He nodded.

"I play piano and guitar," After that was said there was more silence between us. Just waiting to get it over with I began.

"Okay Edward let's cut to the chase. I know you recognize me from yesterday. Am I correct?" I asked. He nodded and chuckled.

"Well I have to apologize for that. My friends decided that they didn't want to be like normal people playing a board game inside. They went for the all city truth or dare," I explained.

"Wait." He stopped me. "All city truth or dare,"

I groaned. "Yes it is stupid. My friend Emmett came up with the idea and everyone went along with it. I was forced into it,"

He began laughing. Between laughs he said, "So the pink haired girl, the elf, the guy dressed as a girl, and the giant guy with the unicorn tattoo are your friends," I blushed.

"Yeah they are my friends we usually get into the most unusual situations," I ran my hand through my hair. "But no matter how crazy they are. I wouldn't trade them for the world,"

His laughter softened until it was just a chuckle. "I understand. So what exactly did they dare you to do that involved me?"

My faced grew redder and I looked somewhere else fidgeting with my hands. "I was dared to kiss at stranger at Palace Towers. My friends chose the floor and I just waited until someone came out. I wanted to run but believe me they chose a floor with no windows or stairs,"

He looked at me amused. "Windows? So they left you with no escape?"

"Basically," I muttered.

"Well, it is no problem. Though I do prefer meeting you this way than being randomly assaulted," I blushed.

"I am really sorry that you were part of a dare" I apologized. He smiled.

"Its okay don't worry about it," I smiled back before looking at my clock.

"Oh god, I better get back to work I have a script due later today," I said. He stood up and I did as well.

"I should too. Well I'll see you around Isabella," he said putting out a hand. I shook it with mine.

"Bella, please call me Bella. Everyone here does except Mr. Richards," I said. He nodded before smiling one last time and leaving closing the door softly behind him. I stood staring at the door for a few minutes in silence before heading back to work.

After finally finishing two scripts and being a day's work ahead, I gathered my stuff and locked my office door wanting to head home. I saw Emily getting her purse as well when I passed by her desk that I decided to wait for her.

"So what was the oh so important phone call that you couldn't tell me Edward was in my office when I came back from lunch," I asked. She giggled.

"I'm sorry it was someone asking for new rewrites for a certain project and more copies. Besides you should have seen your expression when you looked into your office,"

"I am glad my embarrassment amuses you,"

She laughed as the elevator opened its doors. Apparently the universe was against me today because there standing in the elevator was Mike Newton. His eyes brightened and he smiled at the sight of us.

"Emily," he said giving a curt nod.

"Hello, Bella," he said in what was to be a seductive voice. He was leaning against the wall with jacket in hand. Clearly, he was going for the relaxed laid back Armani model look but it just didn't suit him.

"Hello Mike," Emily said. She turned to me with an apologetic glance as I entered the elevator and stood beside her. When the doors closed, I tried and put as much space as possible between Mike and I but every time I moved one way he followed.

"So Bella, how are you today?" he tried, keyword: tried, to make his voice sound deep and alluring.

"Good and you?" I mentally slapped myself and cursed my parents for teaching me manners because this gave the opening to ask me out he was looking for.

"Great actually, I just got promoted Director of the Accounting department," I groaned softly. How could this man ever think that I would find his job sexy? I looked at the marker only to see that we were barely passing the 6th floor.

"That's great,"

"Yeah it is. And due to my promotion, I got two tickets for a Yankees games this weekend. And I was wondering if you would like to go?"

I felt my face heat up as we reached the 5th floor.

"Well Mike-"I started saying and I was saved by the bell. The elevator had stopped and the doors opened to reveal Edward standing there jacket in hand. Now he could defiantly pull off the Armani model look. He smiled when he saw me.

"It's great to see you again Bella. And you are?" he said turning to Mike. Mike glared at him before putting out his hand.

"Michael Newton from accounting."

"Edward Masen from the Music Department. Nice to meet you," Mike nodded and unfortunately turn his attention back to me.

"So Bella what do you say about this Saturday? You, me and two great seats at a Yankees game," he finished. I hesitated biting my lip unsure of what to say when Emily came to my rescue.

"Actually, Mike she can't this weekend. She is babysitting Jeremy this weekend while Sam and I go out," she said. I mouthed thank you to her from behind Mike's head while Edward watched amused.

Mike turned back to me for my confirmation.

"Yeah this weekend I'm babysitting. Sorry Mike," I said smiling sadly for his benefit. His expression dimmed at my words.

"Maybe next time?" he said. I didn't reply at that.

When we reached the bottom floor, Mike was the first to exit. The rest of us watched his retreating figure as Emily burst out laughing.

"God, Bella why don't you just tell him you aren't interested in him." I looked at her in annoyance.

"I have many times but stupid Emmett just had to give him the idea that I am playing hard to get,"

"Revenge?" she asked exiting the elevator.

"Revenge for April Fools," I replied. She chuckled. Having her fun she said goodbye walking to the nearby coffee shop to wait for Sam while Edward and I walked to the parking lot.

"So what happened on April Fool's day?" he asked. I smiled slyly remembering what I did to Emmett.

I explained to Edward that Emmett had taken it upon himself to celebrate April fool's day every year in what he claimed was 'the right way'. The right way by his definition was a day to make our lives hell in the most embarrassing way possible. Years before he switched his contact information on Rosalie's phone to her father's. She sent a text for Emmett's eyes only believing he would receive it only to get an angry phone call from her father. To prank Jasper, Emmett put his picture on an advertisement for male strippers with a passion for history. Jasper still to this day receives e-mail and calls asking him to perform at a bachelorette party. Alice on the other hand still can't forgive Emmett for the prank he pulled on her. He gave her a ticket to an exclusive fashion show only to arrive and find out that the fashion show was actually a shopping anonymous meeting.

As I explained all this to Edward he laughed and I began to explain my prank. Tired of always being pranked and suffering the consequences of the prank for months afterwards I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I baked and cooked all his favorite food and put laxatives in the food. After eating all that food by himself, Emmett spent the entire day in the bathroom with the runs.

"After that, he decided to tell Mike I had a crush on him just to get back at me," I said. He chuckled before coming to a stop by my car.

"Well considering, how he pranked you guys he deserved the payback,"

"Thank you," I said proudly. He smiled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella," he said.

"Bye Edward. See you tomorrow," I said as he walked away. Getting into my car I watched as he walked to the other side of the parking lot shoulders shaking from laughter. I smiled before putting the keys in my car and heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Morning Blues

**Sorry I've been late to update but a lot has happened in my life. College isn't easy it requires a lot of studying. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I glared at the script in front of me. So far nothing had gone to my liking today, every little thing was annoying me.<p>

My morning began with sleeping through my alarm clock. I woke up happily to the sun shining, the birds chirping and imagine my panic when I look at the clock and I realize it is 30 minutes till eight. I instantly shot out of bed and somehow managed to tangle myself in the sheets. That then caused me to fall flat on the floor.

It took me five minutes just to unravel myself. Then I ran and probably breaking the world record I took the quickest shower known to man in three minutes. I grabbed two towels and wrapped my hair in one and with the other quickly dried up. Once I was completely dried I blow dried my hair quickly as possible trying to make it look at least presentable. Then wrapped in a towel I ran back into my room and thanked god almighty that I had a friend like Alice. As birthday presents she usually gave me complete outfits for professional and casual. I usually never wore them except when necessary or emergency.

I considered this an emergency.

I took out a dark blue dress with black tights. I would have never worn that ensemble and I would have never worn it with heels but desperate times called for desperate measures. I dressed and then put on as minimal make up as possible, put on a necklace and grabbed my pea coat, work stuff and ran out of my room. Getting my keys from the bowl in the hallway I looked in mirror just to make sure I didn't look like a clown and I have to say, I was impressed to look presentable in 20 minutes.

I then ran to the car and prayed there would be no traffic. Knowing New York, that isn't always possible. Luck wasn't on my side as I got stuck in traffic. I glared at the car in front of me to move to avail. After listening to crappy radio talk for 20 minutes, I finally arrived 10 minutes late and I just had to run into Mike.

As I was getting out of my car, so was he.

"Hey Bella," he waved with coffee in hand. I gave him a small smile and quickly grabbed my stuff. I got everything and locked it and turned to see Mike waiting.

"Hey Mike," I said. I began walking towards the entrance and began trying to start a conversation.

"So have you seen any good movies lately?"

I just stared at him before answering. Seriously, we work for ARI and he just has to ask me if I have seen any good movies lately. I could have said "yeah, loads. We write and produce them," but instead I went with the basic simple answer.

"No, I have been really busy lately," in trying to end the conversation.

But he just had to edge it on.

"Well how about you and I go see that new musical that is supposed to be good,"

I wanted to smack myself up in the head.

"Maybe some other time," I said running to the nearest elevator once inside. I don't know how many times I pressed the close doors button. Probably 100 times.

I tried to relax in the elevator to regain my sanity from my hectic morning. And of course when the doors open to my floor I see Mr. Richards standing there with a script in hand.

"Ahh Isabella the person I wanted to see,"

I smiled politely. "Yes Mr. Richards what do you need?"

"Well I recently got this new script and I see some potential but it needs a lot of work. You are just the person right to fix this script."

Mentally, I am frowning. Scripts with potentials meant that it wasn't in the right format and plenty of technical errors and plot issues.

"Of course I can take a look at it," I said.

He handed me the script. "Thank you Isabella. I would like to see it on my desk by the end of the week,"

I looked at him in shock. "In four days sir,"

"Yes it'll be no problem will it," he asked.

"No of course not sir," I answered automatically. He bid me farewell and left to his office. While I stood there with a 400 page script in hand. I looked at Emily and saw her staring at my sympathetically.

Even though she didn't write she knew how much work needed to go into the script. An average scripts goes through eight drafts. I walked to my room upset and annoyed at how my morning was going.

And that was where I was, reading what I considered the worst script in the history of ever. Someone knocked on the door pulling me out of the terrible plot line.

"Come in," I said not looking up crossing out a page and writing notes on how to re-write it later.

Emily walked in with an exasperated look on her face.

"Bella its past noon take a break and eat lunch," she said. I shook my head, my gaze still on my work.

"Can't this script is awful. Not even the worst director on the planet would direct this," I said taking my red and highlighter and underlining important ideas and plotlines.

Suddenly, the script was taken from my desk. I looked up to see Emily holding it.

"Go eat, now," she said. Before I could argue she left taking the script with her. I groaned frustrated. Agitated now, I know she was right. Eating would help me think but with so much work I needed to get it done before anything else. To finish reading that script and have it on Mr. Richards's desk on Friday I would gladly ignore everything else.

I walked out of my office and walked past her desk. She stared at me giving me the 'I am watching you' stare. Emily knew me to well to know that I would gladly do anything for that script. As I waited for the elevator I saw as she placed the nearly completely written on script in her desk and locked it.

I glared at her.

She just smiled and waved.

"Have a good lunch Bella," she said.

"You are cruel,"

"I learned from the best," she said smugly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I have taught you to well,"

The elevator doors opened I stepped in staring at her.

"Bye Bella," she laughed as the doors closed.

I shook my head. Why were all my friends' crazies? That probably says something about me doesn't it?

I leaned against the elevator playing with a piece of my hair going to the lunchroom when the elevator stopped on the fifth floor.

And once again Adonis was standing there looking like an Armani model.

My breath hitched.

"Hi Bella," he said stepping into the elevator. I smiled and once again elevator began to descend.

"So where you heading?" he asked.

"To get something to eat and you?" I asked.

"Me too, I do you know any good restaurants around here,"

I nodded.

"I love the Bella Italia. Best Italian food ever," I said.

He chuckled. His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well considering we both want to get something to eat how about you join me for lunch," he said.

My heart began beating fast that I thought I would faint right there or have a heart attack. But the thought of the script came to my mind. I was going to reply no when I suddenly heard Alice and Rosalie's voice in my head.

'_Bella don't you dare refuse his offer,' Rosalie's voice said._

_ 'You are wearing the perfect outfit. It'll be perfect,' Alice's voice said._

And between Rosalie aggressively telling me to say yes and Alice saying I looked great and that I would wow him. My mouth seemed to move on its own accord.

"I'd love to,"

* * *

><p>Please Review?<p> 


End file.
